


One with magic

by MissStaMaria



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Magic-Users, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissStaMaria/pseuds/MissStaMaria
Summary: A little boy wanted a bed time story one filled with magic.





	One with magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey @twcjjang_ I hope you like this. This made me inspired to write some fluff again.

"Mama, can you tell me a story? The child said as he pulled up his blanket towards his chin.

 

"A story?" His mama asked as she sat down beside his bedside."What kind of story would Ahri like?" His mama asked lightly tickling his stomach causing him to squirm.

 

"One with magic!" Ahri said, as he sat right up again.

 

"Okay, I'll tell you my story if, you promise mama you'd sleep afterwards?"

 

Ahri nodded.

 

"One day, in a land far, far, away; lived a beautiful woman in a small forest." She looked at Ahri. She had golden hair, and brown eyes, lips that are as plump as the grapes you love, and a smile that can capture the heart of anyone that sees it.”

 

"She was every man's dream wife, and every girl's envy. Every man from the village that was next to the forest came to her house frequently, bringing her flowers, food, gifts, jewelry, serenade her, show their strength, show how much money they have, and ask the woman to marry them."

 

"And each day, every one of those men would come back to the village tavern to cry and drink their happy juice, telling tales of how the beautiful woman broke their hearts, but surely when tomorrow comes, they will come back to the forest to try and woo the woman again and propose to her in marriage.”

 

Ahri's eyes glimmered with wonder, his little toes would wiggle when his mom pauses signaling her to continue with the story.

 

"Many days have passed but still the relentless village men refuse to give up, they too were growing impatient with the beautiful woman, asking her to open the door to her house and come down to meet them.”

 

"The woman grew tired of the constant badgering from the village men, so one day she sent a dog wearing a small pouch to the town tavern where she knew the men would be. 

 

" _ The key to my heart is the same as my home. Head my voice and I'll see if you are the one _ ." She said in the note.

 

"And so the village men did: on foot, on horse, by carriage, hurried and breathless to the house of the woman they all wanted to marry."

 

"They came in tens, and then all of them at once, calling for the woman to come out. Even some of the village women came out to see what will happen."

 

"They whispered amongst themselves, when an eagle swooped down on their heads, dropping a scroll by the woman’s feet and then the eagle vanished and the woman was by the window of her treehouse.  She smiled at them, nodding in the direction of the woman that the scroll landed."

 

"The woman picked it up, reading as loud as she can. " _ The one to find her is the one to find me, as they would hold the key to my heart, the one I will pledge 'til death do us part. Beware and be warned, she must not be harmed, capture her as you capture my heart. _ " They looked at the woman again, as she vanished from the window, a dog appeared. A brown and white dog with black beady eyes and curled tail, wearing a key around its neck."

 

Ahri's eyes went wide, "And? Then what mama?"

 

"Be patient little one." His mama smiled. "They knew that meant capturing the dog, the key proudly on its neck, tail wagging with delight."

 

"The village men jumped, lunged, and gunned for the dog. But the furry animal proved too fast for their human speed, even for their horses."

 

" _ What kind of magic is this? _ One said." Ahri's mama exclaimed deepening her voice imitating a man.

 

"They ran and ran, the dog running with glee as it jumped and sped between their legs, the golden key bouncing on its chest."

 

““ _ Get that dog _ !" One man said. They chased, and chased, and chased the dog, until they couldn't no more, until the sun has finally set."

 

Ahri pouted. "Poor village men."

 

"They all went home, tired and frustrated. The men all shaking their heads, they thought it would be easy to catch a dog. After all they were, _ big, strong _ ,  _ MEN _ " As Ahri's mama said that she pounded on her chest, which made Ahri imitate her.

 

“The weeks went by, the men of the village still trying to catch the woman's dog. But still the dog was elusive, would only give them a false sense that they could catch the dog. But it would bolt away as soon as they were almost able to catch it."

  
  


Some of the men grew tired of the games, talking in the tavern amongst themselves how it would be easier to just shoot the dog with an arrow to get the key from it."

 

"" _ No, you idiots _ -"

 

"Mama said a bad word!" Ahri exclaims.

 

His mama laughs, "Shhhh, it's part of the story baby. Please don't tell mommy."

 

"Only if you finish the story and if you stay until I fall asleep." Ahri grinned.

 

"I'm not going anywhere baby." His mama kissed his forehead. "Now where was I?"

 

"" _ No, you dummies! Are you forgetting what the woman said? You do not harm that dog. Capture her like you capture her heart _ .""

 

"The men looked at her like she was crazy. " _ Bah! Go catch that wretched thing if you can. f we can't do it then certainly a woman like yourself can't. _ "

 

"That made the girl angry, sure she was only a simple maid, a simple daughter of the tavern master, but no one ever told her she can't do something, and not prove them wrong."

 

“Fine! I will prove to you I can get that key, and when I do l'll live in the forest with her and you can sit here and mope because you can't!" The girl said sticking her tongue out at the men."

 

"The girl left the tavern, her long dress sweeping the floor, her raven colored hair tied neatly in a bun. She started her way to the forest, calling out to the dog."

 

"She spent hours trying to find the dog, but in the end she was exhausted. Dress dirtied, hair messy, dirt covered her face, but still her eyes are determined. She went home and strategized her next morning."

 

"She went to the forest again, this time she came prepared, she packed with her a satchel full of snacks, a flask of water, she now wore pants and boots that made her move better, her hair still tied in a bun and with renewed energy she set out again."

 

"She saw the dog twice, she lunged at it but it was too fast for her legs. Eventually she didn't have enough stamina to keep running. She rested in the forest, bringing out her snacks. And as she was enjoying her snacks, she noticed the bushes in front of her move."

 

"What snacks did she have? Is it chocopie? I love chocopies tool" Ahri said which made his mama giggle.

 

His mama hummed. "Yeah, it was her favorite chocopie, but she had a lot of other snacks too. 

 

"The bushes moved again." his mama continued. "She could see two beady eyes by the cracks of the bushes, she tried to get up, grabbing her satchel and chocopies with her as the eyes got closer.”

 

His mama paused, and paused. And Ahri sat up from his bed, "What happened next mama?" He said, he was vibrating with energy.

 

"It was the dog!" His mama shouted.

 

Ahri jumped up his bed. "Yay the dog came back!"

 

"The dog walked slowly towards her, eyeing the bag of snacks the girl had. It looked so hungry."

 

"The girl saw how the dog was eyeing her bag of snacks, she put out her other favorite snack for the dog, but it was too skittish to come close to her, like it knew that the girl wants to grab the key on its neck.”

 

“The girl started telling the dog stories as the eat, she threw some more snacks towards the dog, which it seemed to like. She told the dog of her family, her life at the tavern. The woman in the forest that everyone seemed to like."

 

"The girl somehow understood that, and she tossed the snack towards the dog. Far away from her as possible”

 

"The girl looked at the dog, it was cute she thought. The little curl of its tail, and the smile like face it makes when it pants. “The dog watched it fly and land just right before it. It sniffed at it tentatively." Ahri's mama reached for his arm and gave it a good sniff.

 

"The dog must've sensed that the girl was looking at her because it bit the snack she gave, ready to leave if she suddenly moved to reach her."

 

“But the girl didn't. She stayed just where she is, and munched on her chocople.Talking to the dog across her eating it's snack.

 

"The girl started telling the dog stories as the eat, she threw some more snacks towards the dog, which it seemed to like. She told the dog of her family, her life at the tavern. The woman in the forest that everyone seemed to like.”

 

“" _ We all like her, I guess. She's mysterious, her smile is warm. But I don't know her name. None of us does. But we like her. Even I like her. _ " The girl said to the dog."

 

“Some time passed and the dog was just sitting still, like she was listening to the girl tell stories, but the sudden voices of the men looking for the dog, made the dog bolt from where it was.”

 

"The girl shook her head, just as when she found a friend. She went home and got to bed, tomorrow she'll pack more cakes to feed the dog."

  
  


“The next morning came quicker to the girl's surprise. She made the cakes and packed them again in her satchel, some of it was still steaming she nearly burned her fingers placing them in her satchel”

 

"She set out again, the village men growing in numbers at her father's tavern. Also growing increasingly annoyed that none of them has caught the dog. The option of just harming the dog came up again and the girl's blood just boiled to her head. She needed to protect her friend."

 

"She found the dog again, almost in the same spot she was in the day before. Almost like it was waiting for her. She sat down at the base of the tree, careful not to make noises that could scare the dog away and opened her satchel, the smell of the cakes made the dog's tail wag."

 

"The dog came closer this time, as she threw a cake in its direction again. Getting the key was still on her mind but now she had the urge to protect her friend more than get that stupid key."

 

"She told the dog stories again, the recipe she did for the cakes the dog likes so much, and how the village men are planning to hurt it."

 

"" _ When you see them, run away as fast as you can. I want to protect you but I don't know how. Do you go home to your master? _ " No response from the dog."

 

"The girl laughed at herself, she was talking to a dog after all. It was not like it could understand her. So she just threw another cake at it, still telling stories."

  
  


"It has been several weeks since the girl has been looking out for the dog, trying to get the key long forgotten, she genuinely liked visiting the dog in the forest, one time it sat close to her foot, but she didn't dare reach for the dog fearing that it might run."

 

“She tells the dog daily stories, of what the village looks like now, how many drunk men she saw fight, and how it made her sad because they want to hurt the dog."

 

"And just like those days that have passed, the dog just ups and leaves when the voices of the men came too close."

 

"The girl grew fonder and fonder of the dog, the time she spends in the forest always earns her an earful with her father, but she didn't even care. Because she was always visiting her friend making sure that it was okay."

 

"She set out again to her usual spot to meet the dog, and she was surprised to see it at the base of the tree where she would always sit, it's tail wagging like there is no tomorrow."

 

"" _ Hey! You're here early, I made you those cakes you like. _ "The girl said cautiously approaching the dog, but the dog didn't run, it just wagged its tail until the girl sat down."

 

"" _ You really like my cakes don't you? _ " The girl smiled as she set a cake in front of the dog."

  
  


"The girl was so absorbed in telling her story that she didn't notice that the dog has laid its head on her thigh, that made her smile when she looked down to see big brown eyes staring right back at her.She raised her hand and slowly laid it on the dog's head, she was surprised that the dog didn't run away.”

 

"The girl kept petting the dog's head, still telling her story."

 

"Are they best friends now mama?" Ahri asked.

 

"You can say that. They parted ways when the girl noticed that the sun was already setting, the girl gave the dog one last pat on the head before she got up and both of them left their spot."

 

“The next day the girl was so excited to meet her friend again, it was the first time she was able to pet the dog, and that made her extremely happy, she even brought a ball to their spot.". 

 

"Just as usual the dog was there, waiting for her to arrive, the golden key still hanging from its neck"

 

““ _ Hey, I brought something for you. I think you'll love this _ !l" The girl exclaims as she brings out the

leather ball."

 

“The dog wagged its tail when it saw the ball, it followed the ball with its big brown eyes until the girl threw it in the bushes."

 

"The girl and the dog played several times. The dog was extremely smart, bringing the ball back to the girl. She would always throw it a little bit farther."

 

"The girl kept throwing and the dog kept bringing back the ball."

 

"The girl decided to throw it a little father. And sure enough the dog went to get the ball. It took a little while for the dog to come back, but when it did, the girl was in for a shock."

 

"Instead of the ball, the dog held the key that was around it neck before in its mouth. Slowly walking towards the girl, laying the golden key by her feet."

 

"The girl picked it up, clueless as to why the dog has given her the key. The dog barked, waking her from her haze, the dog was a little farther away from her; barking, like it was asking her to get up and follow”

 

"And so the girl did, she followed the dog. Back to the trail to the house of the woman, who she has forgotten, she was just enjoying her time with the dog, but now she had the golden key in her palm her heart has never sped this way before."

 

"As they were nearing the house of the woman in the forest, the girls hand trembled. Reaching the clearing with the big looming treehouse made her heart flutter even more. The dog stopped short of the door, as if she wanted the girl to go ahead of her."

 

"The girl shakily inserted the key to the keyhole and swung the door open. She immediately smelled cakes. The kind she makes. That left her wondering around the house for a while, the interior of the house is warm and cozy, I guess that's why the woman loved staying indoors."

 

" _ Hey, dog. _ " The girl said. But the dog wasn't there anymore when the girl turned around."

 

Ahri pouted, "Where did the dog go?"

 

His mama smiled. "When she turned around she saw the woman that lived inside the house instead."

 

Ahri gasped. "Was she beautiful?"

 

His mama nodded. "Very much so that the girl's heart fluttered more than she could ever imagine. The woman's soft brown eyes seemed familiar to her but she was completely stunned."

 

““ _ Hello _ .”The woman greeted, her long blonde hair cascading down her shoulder like a water all." _ I am the owner of this house. My name is Kim Sana. You've opened my home. Welcome. _ " His mama said.

 

"But the girl's tongue got tied, she stammered " _ Where's the dog? _ " The girl asked."

 

" _ Do you want some cake first? I also have some chocopies if you want some. _ " Sana said to the girl."

 

"Yay! Mommy is a magic girl!l" Ahri said excitedly."

 

His mama smiled and nodded "They sat down in across each other on the table, something about Sana was very familiar to the girl but she can't tell what. Yes, she has seen her before, but there was just something more familiar than just her face."

 

"The girl had some of the cake, but she didn't touch it, she was too busy trying to figure out that feeling of familiarity that she was feeling in her guts."

 

“" _ You haven't told me your name yet. _ " Sana said to the girl."

 

"I want you to be the girl, Mama!" Ahri squealed.

 

"Okay" His mama said. "" _ M-my name is Kim Dahyun. _ " Dahyun stammered tucking away the stands of her hair that had escaped from her bun."

 

"Sana reached across the table " _ It's nice to finally meet you Dahyun. I must say your chocopies and cakes are addicting. _ " Sana said while she shook Dahyun's hand.

 

"Dahyun was confused."

 

"Did she put her hand on her chin like this mama?" Ahri asked as she gestured with her hand on her chin eyebrows wiggling.

 

"Yes!" Dahyun exclaimed. "Great job baby, yeah. She did it like that. Like she was in deep thought."

 

"And that's when she thought of it, how could the woman know of her cakes and chocopie. She only told that to the dog, every day for four months she would only talk to the dog."

 

" _ Were you by any chance spying on me? _ " Dahyun asked Sana."

 

"Sana shook her head no. " _ How can I spy on you when I am with you?” _

 

"Dahyun was even more confused, " _ I’m sorry, but what? _ ”

 

""' _ I’ll show you but you promise that you won't freak out _ " Sana said as she stood up from her seat. Dahyun's eyes trained on her. She crouched and crouched until she was on all fours, then a bright light enveloped her."

 

"When the light faded, Dahyun couldn't believe her eyes. It was the dog, the same brown fluffy squishy dog that she was playing together with all these weeks, the one where she said her deepest secrets and spent all her time with."

 

"Sana transformed back to being human." _ Did that freak you out? _ " She asked."

 

““ _ I knew you were magic. _ " Dahyun said with a smile playing across her lips"

 

"Sana smiled, " _ You protected me, treated me like a friend when you didn't even know it was me. I know it's unfair that I have gotten to know you while you haven't gotten to know me. But, now you will, for you: Kim Dahyun have not only captured the dog, you also captured my heart. _ "

 

"And with that they lived happily ever after. The end."

 

"Wow. Mommy is magic." Ahri stifled a yawn.

 

"Yeah, she is. And someone is sleepy." Dahyun said, guiding Ahri's head back to his pillow, his eyes heavy and closing.

 

“You promised you'd stay until I fall--” Dahyun heard the small snores her son made, it made her extremely happy to be by his side.

 

"Did you knock him out with a story?" Her wife asked, standing by the door frame arms folded. 

 

“"I might've told him a very exciting story." Dahyun whispered.

 

"Ooh, do tell me, Mrs. Kim." Sana winked.

 

"Only if you promise me chocopies for dessert tomorrow." Dahyun teased, closing the door on Ahri's room.

 

Sana giggled. "Some things never change."

 

"Yeah. I love you my magic woman." Dahyun said staring at Sana, her big brown eyes reflected back at Dahyun

 

"And I love you, my cake and chocopie girl" Sana said giving Dahyun a peck on her cheek. “Now this story of yours?" Sana asked while she pulled on Dahyun, walking past the framed golden key that brought them together.

  
  



End file.
